Manga Band 09
thumb|left| Nachdem Ino die Kontrolle von Sakuras Körper übernommen hat, versucht sie Sakura zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Naruto feuert Sakura an, damit diese nicht aufgibt und die innere Sakura drängt Ino aus Sakuras Bewusstsein. Ino ist verwirrt, da sie nicht begreift, was geschehen ist und kann dazu noch ihr Jutsu nicht erneut verwenden. Kakashi erklärt, dass Sakuras starker Wille und Inos verbrauchtes Chakra dazu geführt haben, dass Ino Sakuras Bewusstsein verlassen musste. Sakura und Ino sind am Limit ihrer Kräfte und schalten sich mit einem finalen Schlagabtausch gegenseitig aus und Hayate entscheidet, dass keine von den beiden die nächste Runde erreicht. Sie werden beiseite gebracht, um sich zu erholen und der fünfte Kampf zwischen Temari und Tenten beginnt. Als die beiden vorigen Kämpfer wieder aufwachen, entscheiden sie sich, dass sie wieder Freunde sind, aber trotzdem um Sasuke kämpfen werden. Währenddessen besiegt Temari Tenten mit Leichtigkeit, da die Waffen von Tenten nutzlos gegenüber Temaris Wind sind. thumb|left| Shikamaru und Kin Tsuchi beginnen den sechsten Kampf und während Shikamaru versucht, Kin mit seinem Schatten zu fangen, wirft diese einige Senbon auf ihn. Er weicht ihnen aus, doch wird von einem Geräusch hinter ihm abgelenkt. Er findet heraus, dass Glocken an den Senbon befestigt sind und dass Kin diese durch einige Fäden von weiter Distanz läuten kann. Sie will ihn erneut angreifen, doch bemerkt, dass sie bewegungsunfähig ist, da Shikamaru den Schatten der Fäden genutzt hat, um sie mit seinem Jutsu zu erwischen. Shikamaru wirft einen Shuriken zu Kin, was diese kopiert, da sie in seinem Jutsu ist. Als sich beide gleichzeitig zurücklehnen, um den Shuriken auszuweichen, schlägt Kin mit ihrem Kopf in die Wand ein, da sie zu nah an ihr war. Shikamaru gewinnt, da seine Gegnerin nun Kampfunfähig ist und Kiba sowie Naruto werden für den nächsten Kampf ausgelost. thumb|left| Kiba erinnert sich daran, dass Naruto ein sehr schlechter Schüler war und behauptet, dass dies ein leichter Sieg für ihn wird. Er und sein Partner Akamaru, ein Hund, greifen Naruto an, was diesen schockiert, da sie unglaublich wild und schnell sind. Naruto will nicht, dass Kiba auf ihn herab sieht und erklärt Kibas Attacke deshalb als armselig. Kiba wirft eine Rauchbombe in Narutos Richtung, damit Akamaru ihn ungestört angreifen kann. Als sich der Rauch legt, erkennen die Anwesenden einen besiegten Naruto und einen glücklichen Akamaru. Akamaru läuft zunächst zu Kiba, doch beißt ihn, da es sich um einen verwandelten Naruto handelt, während sich einer seiner Schattendoppelgänger um Akamaru kümmert und die Anwesenden scheinen beeindruckt von Narutos Strategie zu sein. thumb|left| Kiba wirft Akamaru eine Hyourougan zu, die Akamaru genug Kraft gibt, um sich von dem Griff des Schattendoppelgänger Narutos zu befreien. Kiba bringt Akamaru dazu, sich in eine Kopie von Kiba zu verwandeln und Naruto kann nicht mehr entscheiden, welcher von seinen Gegnern der echte Kiba ist. Die beiden greifen Naruto an, doch dieser will nicht aufgeben, da so viele Leute zusehen und Kiba beleidigt Naruto, in der Hoffnung, den Kampf gewinnen zu können. Naruto verwandelt sich in Kiba, um Akamaru und Kiba zu verwirren und der echte Kiba verwendet seinen Geruchssinn und greift den Kiba an, den für Naruto hält, doch dieser stellt sich als Akamaru heraus. thumb|left| Da Kiba denkt, dass er den echten Akamaru verletzt hat, greift er den anderen Kibadoppelgänger an, doch dieser stellt sich als der echte Akamaru heraus. Da Akamaru kampfunfähig ist, bereitet Naruto sich vor, um den Kampf zu beenden. Kiba erscheint direkt hinter Naruto, um Rache für Akamaru auszuüben, doch dieser furzt in dem Moment. Da Kiba einen starken Geruchssinn hat, verwirrt ihn dies und er gibt Naruto damit genug Zeit, um Uzumaki Naruto Rendan zu verwenden. Naruto wird als Gewinner erklärt, was alle seine alten Klassenkameraden schockiert, da sie wie Kiba dachten, dass er nur ein Idiot ist. thumb|left| Bevor Kiba weggetragen wird, rät er Hinata aufzugeben, falls sie gegen Gaara oder Neji kämpfen muss. Der achte Kampf wird nun von Neji und Hinata bestritten, da Hinata Kibas Rat nicht ernst nimmt. Neji und Hinata sind Cousins, jedoch gehören sie zu verschiedenen Familienständen im Hyuuga-Clan, was Neji verärgert. Er erklärt Hinata für schwach, obwohl sie zu der höhergestellten Familie gehört und rät ihr, aufzugeben. Er zählt ihre Mängel auf und hält sie für einen Fehler, weshalb Hinata fast anfängt zu weinen. Da Naruto traurig über Nejis Worte ist, versucht er sie anzustacheln, damit sie ihn besiegt. thumb|left| Hinata ist von Narutos Worten inspiriert und verliert all ihre Angst. Neji ist über Hinatas Entschlossenheit überrascht, doch behauptet, dass Hinata auf jeden Fall verlieren wird. Die zwei Hyuuga greifen sich gegenseitig mit dem Juuken an und obwohl Hinata einige Volltreffer bei Neji landet, schafft sie es nicht ihn zu verletzen. Neji dagegen verletzt Hinata schwer. Er erklärt, dass er ihre Chakrapunkte blockiert hat, damit sie seinen Attacken nicht ausweichen kann. Obwohl es für Hinata schlecht aussieht, will sie nicht aufgeben. thumb|left| Neji versteht nicht, warum Hinata weiterkämpft, obwohl sie nicht mehr gewinnen kann. Naruto feuert Hinata weiterhin an, wodurch sie neue Kraft erlangt und Neji weiterhin angreift. Sie ist begeistert darüber, dass sie endlich Narutos Aufmerksamkeit hat und hört deshalb nicht auf zu kämpfen, obwohl ihre Attacken Neji nichts mehr anhaben können. Neji fügt Hinata immer schlimmere Verletzungen zu, weshalb Hayate den Kampf vorzeitig beenden will. Naruto hält ihn auf, damit Hinata etwas sagen kann. Sie erklärt Neji, dass, obwohl er der Meinung ist, dass Hinata leidet, er es ist, der leidet, weil er nur zu einer Nebenfamilie des Hyuuga-Clans gehört. Neji versucht sie zu töten, wird jedoch von den anwesenden Jonin aufgehalten. Als Hinata kollabiert, läuft Naruto zu ihr und sie sieht ihn kurz bevor sie in Ohnmacht fällt. Neji kritisiert ihn, da er der Meinung ist, dass Narutos Jubel für Hinata unnötig war und erklärt, dass Menschen die ein Fehler geworden sind, immer ein Fehler bleiben. thumb|left| Naruto will Neji angreifen, doch Lee geht dazwischen und behauptet, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, dass ein "Genie" und ein "Fehler" aufeinander treffen. Hinata wird weggebracht, damit ihre Verletzungen geheilt werden und Naruto nimmt etwas von ihrem ausgespuckten Blut und schwört vor allen Anwesenden, dass er Neji besiegen wird. Als der neunte Kampf vorbereitet wird, bereiten sich die vier letzten Teilnehmer auf den Kampf vor. Gaara und Lee werden ausgewählt und beide gehen glücklich in die Arena, da sie endlich gegeneinander kämpfen dürfen. Kategorie:Manga